Angel ? Ch 1
by Risa Amane
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan malaikat ? mendekatinya hanya karena penasaran atau menjauhinya karena takut malaikat itu adalah malaikat kematian ? (KISE X READER)


**CHAPTER 1**

**ANGEL ?**

**Summary:**

Apa yang kau lakukan jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan malaikat ? mendekatinya hanya karena penasaran atau menjauhinya karena takut malaikat itu adalah malaikat kematian ? **(KISE X READER)**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**FUJIMAKI TADOTOSHI**

**.**

**.**

**Story By:**

**RISA AMANE**

**.**

**GENRE:**

**Romance, friendship**

**.**

**CAST:**

**KISE X READER/OC**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING:**

**Typo, gaje, cerita pasaran dll**

**.**

**.**

.

**.**

**.**

.

.

Sinar mentari sore memasuki celah – celah jendela sebuah kamar dengan cat kuning yang mendominasi. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlelap dengan posisi yang tidak elit seperti sedang berujud dengan air liur yang menetes di sekitar mlutnya, pemuda itu mulai bergerak - gerak tak nyaman karena merasa terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang membias wajah tampannya.

"Uhh~ silau-**ssu**." Kata pemuda itu dengan suara serak tanda orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan dia pun mulai mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih nyaman lagi.

_DDRRRTT DDRRTT_

"Siapa yang meneleponku ? menggangu saja-**ssu**." Pemuda itu mulai mengambil ponselnya dengan menggapai-gapai meja yang berada paling dekat dengannya, masih dengan mata yang tertutup dan terlihat dari gerakannya bahwa dia masih mengantuk.

"_Moshi – mosh." _Katanya dengan suara yang terdengar malas – malasan dan ia pun mulai duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"_Kise! Kau terlambat satu jam baka! Kau membuat semua orang menunggu, kalau kau tidak datang selama 30 menit aku akan memukumul sampai wajah tampanmu itu tidak berbentuk lagi."_

"_Kasamatsu __**senpai**__, mana mungkin aku terlambat-__**ssu."**_

"_LIHAT JAMMU__** BAKA**__!"_

"_Hmm~, jam 17.02 ... – " _Jeda sebentar, sepertinya Kise sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masuh berada di alam mimpi.

"_EHH~ , JAM 17.02 " _Teriak Kise membahana sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemennya, dan semua orang di balik ponsel itu mulai mengomeli Kise karena teriakkannya yang hampir membuat mereka tuli.

"_Kau baru sadar __**BAKA**__!" _Bentak Kasamatsu yang emosinya sudah mencapai ubun- ubun.

"_**Sumimasen**__, aku akan pergi ke tempat latihan basket secepatnya."_

"_Cepat BA - .." _perkataan Kasamatsu terpotong karena Kise sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Kise mulai berlari pontang – panting untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang dibutuhkannya, setelah semua sudah terkumpul diapun mulai memasukannya pada tas yang biasa dia pakai untuk latihan basket.

"Aisshh~ kenapa aku bisa ketiduran, apa karena aku terlalu capek setelah pemotretan tadi ?" Kise berkata dengan kesal sambil mengacak – ngacak rambutnya.

"Ahh, tidak penting! Sekarang aku harus cepat – cepat pergi kalau tidak aku akan dipukul oleh senpai." Ucap Kise sambil menyampirkan tasnya pada pundaknya lalu berlari kencang menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

**BRRAAAKKK!**

"Ck, kenapa aku bisa tersandung segala - **ssu**." Kise yang tersandung mengomeli kaki meja yang bahkan tidak bisa mendengar maupun membalas omelannya karena kaki meja itu BENDA MATI sekali lagi BENDA MATI, sepertinya kepala Kise terbentur.

Diapun mulai berdiri dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu suasana sangat ramai, berbanding terbalik dengan hari – hari biasanya. Dengan bunyo klakson mobil yang terjebak macet, bunyi sirine mobil polisi, suara makian para pengemudi yang sedari tadi mobil mereka tidak bergerak karena terjebak macet, dan orang – orang yang berlalu – lalang sambil berdesak – desakkan di trotoar membuat sore ini terasa sesak.

"Tidak biasanya kacau seperti ini-**ssu**." Ujar Kise yang baru berjalan beberapa langkah menjauh dari gedung apartemen mewahnya, dan meliha kekacauan di jalan raya.

"Ahh~, sepertinya harus memakai jalan pintas," sambung Kise dan dia mulai mencari gang yang biasa dia pakai untuk jalan pintas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gang yang di lewati oleh Kise terhimpit oleh bangunan – bangunan dengan dinding berbentuk batu bata merah, meskipun gang itu jatang terjamah oleh manusia tapi tidak ada sampah yang yang berterbaran di sekitar jalan gang hanya debu yang terbawa oleh angin dan berdiam di gang yang dinamai Kise sebagai gang penyelamat.

"_Itte~."_

"Siapa itu-**ssu** ?" Karena takut Kise merapatkan dirinya pada tembok bata bangunan yang berada di sampingnya.

"_Ahh~ ittai."_

"Seperti suara seorang perempuan-**ssu**." Kise pun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai mendekati sumber suara tersebut.

"_To-tolong aku."_

Suara itu semakin jelas, setelah Kise berbelok kearah persimpangan sebelah kanan dan melihat seorang gadis terbaring lemah dengan gaun putih yang sudah terkoyak dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya, tetapi ada yang aneh tanah yang ditempati gadis itu terlihat cekung seperti seolah – olah gadis itu jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi.

"..." Kise tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, tetapi dengan cepat dia berlari menuju gadis itu dan mulai menggendongnya ala bridal style untuk membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya.

Merasa ada yang mengangkatnya gadis itu mulai membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Kise yang sedang fokus melihat jalan di depannya.

"**A-arigatou ne**." Kata gadis itu dengan suara lirih dan hanya terdengar oleh Kise.

"Hmm~." Kise hanya mengangguk dan memandang wajah gadis itu yang mulai terlihat damai, setelah beberapa detik terdengar suara nafas yang mulai teratur.

'_Dia cantik sekali-__**ssu**__.'_ Batin Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Senpai, gomen**__."_ Kata Kise kepada lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"_Kau ini! Sekarang alasanmu apa ?"_ terdengar suara Kasamatsu yang berubah malas.

"Ahh~." Perkataan Kise terpotong karena dia mendengar lenguhan gadis itu.

"_**Gomen senpai**__, aku tutup dulu teleponnya."_

Mata yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata lentik dan tebal itu mulai terbuka memperlihatkan mata [Warna mata reader] yang bersinar terbias oleh cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk, mata itu terlihat melirik ke segala arah dan munculah kerutan di dahi gadis itu, sepertinya dia kebingungan karena saat terbangun dia melihat kamar dengan nuansa asing di matanya, tapi setelah melirik kesana kemari pandangannya terpaku pada seorang pemuda bersurai blonde dengan mata emas yang menawan.

"Ahh~, kau sudah bangun-**ssu**." Kise pun berjalan ke arah ranjangnya yang sekarang ditempati oleh gadis cantik.

"A-ano ... sekarang aku ada dimana ?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mencoba mendudukan tubuh mungilnya.

"Hati – hati-**ssu**." Kata Kise yang tidak mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu, sepertinya Kise sedang melamun.

"..." Dan gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa-**ssu** ?" Tanya Kise sambil terus mandang gadis itu.

"Ehh, perkenalkan aku [Name]." Katamu sambil menudukan kepalamu sedikit.

"Tanpa marga ?"

"Marga itu apa ?" Kau pun bertanya dengan dengan tatapan heran lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalamu tanda kau sedang bingung.

"NANI ? KAU TIDAK TAU MARGA ITU APA ?" Teriak Kise kaget, yang membuat suaranya menggema di seluruh apartemennya, dan membuat malam yang sunyi menjadi malam yang berisik.

"..." Kau hanya mengangguk dengan wajah innocent.

"Aisshh~, memangnya kau berasal dari mana ? kenapa kau tidak tau marga itu apa ?" Kise mengacak – ngacak rambutnya sambil memasang wajah cengo.

Entah mengapa menurutmu meskipun Kise memasang wajah seperti itu dia masih terlihat tampan d tambah dengan rambutnya yang berantakan membuatmu merona malu melihat wajah Kise yang tampan itu.

"Kata **tou-sama **aku berasal dari langit." Katamu gugup sambil menundukan kepalamu.

"HAH ?" Teriak Kise lagi.

TUK – TUK

"Anak muda bisakah kau tenang sedikit ?" Teriak tetangga Kise setelah dia mengetuk pintu lumayan keras.

"**Sumimasen**, aku akan tenang." Balas Kise sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengembangkan senyum salah tingkah.

"Hihihi." Tawa kecilmu terdengar setelah beberapa detik hanya sunyi yang mendera.

"Benar kau berasal dari langit ?" Tanya Kise setelah tawa kecilmu mereda.

"..." Kau hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau bercanda ? kau sedang membodohikukan ? mana mungkin kau berasal dari langit, memangnya kau malaikat-**ssu**." Kise memandangmu dengan satu alis yang terangkat, sepertinya dia masih belum percaya.

"**Iee**.. aku tidak bercanda, tapi benar aku memang malaikat." Katamu dan memandang wajah Kise dengan tatapan meyakinkan, Kise yang melihat tatapanmu mulai menaikan satu alisnya lebih keatas lagi

"Huft~, kalau begitu akan aku perlihatkan sayapku." Kau menjauhkan dirimu dari ranjang dan mulai mentup mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Kise memandangmu dengan tatapan heran.

"Lihat saja." Tubuhmu mulai bersinar, dan terlihat sayap putih bersih yang mulai mengembang tetapi sebelum sayap itu mengembang sempurna kau mulai merasakan sakit di sekitar punggungmu dan kau pun jauh telentang dengan telapak tangan dan lututmu yang menjadi tumpuannya.

"**Daijoubu** ?" Kise menggendogmu ketepi ranjang dan mendudukkanmu disana.

"**Ne arigatou**." Kau menunduk mencoba utuk menyembunyikan wajah kesakitanmu, dan tanganmu yang meremas seprai kasur untuk meredakan rasa sakitmu, tapi itu hanya sia – sia karena kau masih merasakan sakit itu.

"Coba aku lihat punggungmu." Kau menuruti permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Kise , kau mulai membalikkan badanmu yang memperlihatkan punggungmu dengan jelas karena kau memakai gaun dengan model yang mengekspos punggung indahmu.

"Ahh, punggungmu terluka, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dulu." Kise menatap lika dipunggungmu yang melintang dari pundakmu sampai setengah punggugmu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi padanya ? kenapa dia bisa terluka seperti itu ?'_ Batin Kise sambil berjalan menuju tempat dia menyimpan kotak P3K.

"**Go-gomen**, telah merepotkan." Kau berkata dengan gugup sambil menatap Kise yang berjalan menuju lemarinya.

"Tidak apa – apa, kalau terasa sakit coba tahan sebentar." Ujar Kise lalu dia mulai mengobati lukamu.

"**Ittai**.." Ringismu kesakitan.

"**Gomen**." Setelah Kise mengobati lukamu dia terdiam, setelah beberapa detik kau mulai berbicara.

"Tak apa, oh.. iya namamu siapa ?" Tanyamu untuk memecahkan kecanggungan antara kau dan Kise, kau membalikkan badanmu menghadap kearah Kise sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kise.. Kise Ryouta." Kise terpana melihat wajahmu yang terpsasang senyum tulus dan terlihat rona merah yang mulai muncul di pipinya.

'Dia cantik, dengan senyum tulusnya membuat dia terlihat semakin cantik dan Ahh~ punggungnya putih bersih tanpa bercak apapun dan sangat lembut aku jadi ingin merab– ... eh !? apa yang aku pikirkan ? kenapa aku jadi mesum seperti ini ?' Batin Kise yang membuat rona merah di pipinya semakin pekat.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**


End file.
